ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjaball Run (Race)
This article is about the event. For the episode, see here. The Ninjaball Run is an annual event described as the most dangerous road race in Ninjago, which supposedly anyone can enter. The grand prize is one hundred thousand dollars, as well as a large, golden trophy. History Ninjaball Run The Ninja entered the annual Ninjaball Run while training Lloyd, in order to pay off Dareth's debts with Darnagom Enterprises. However, they encountered fierce competition from friend and foe alike, including Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. Ultimately, the Ninja triumphed thanks to the Ultra Sonic Raider's flight mode, beating Garmadon's Black Bounty to the finish by a matter of inches. Competitors These are the competitors of the Ninjaball Run in order of their appearance: *The Ninja in their Ultra Sonic Raider. *Lloyd on the Ultra Dragon. *The Mailman on a power rocketed bicycle. *Darkley's Boarding School boys in their School Bus. *Captain Soto and his pirates in a pirate-themed van. *The Royal Blacksmiths on a modified pick-up truck. *Ed and Edna in their jalopy. *Kruncha and Nuckal in their Skull Truck. *The Serpentine Generals in the Serpentine Bus.* *Two police officers in their police cruisers.* *Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine on the Black Bounty.* Note * The Serpentine Generals and the police officers accidentally joined the race after a police chase while Lord Garmadon joined the race in order to stop the Ninja from winning the race. Course The race begins in the heart of Ninjago City. Participants drive out of the city and into the Sea of Sand, navigating Crashcourse Canyon. After that, they go through Birchwood Forest and the Glacier Barrens, before emerging in the Badlands and returning to Ninjago City. During the episode, Lord Garmadon created a massive chasm on the road leading back to Ninjago City with the power of the Mega Weapon. The Ninja overcame this with the Ultra Sonic Raider's flight mode, but it is unclear what happened to the chasm afterwards—presumably, a bridge was built to enable normal vehicles to cross in subsequent races. Results This is the order in which the competitors were eliminated. Position: 11th Participant(s): Captain Soto and his Pirates Vehicle: Pirate-themed van Cause of elimination: At the Crashcourse Canyon, they attempted to knock the Darkley's School Bus out of the race. Unfortunately for them, the Darkley's Bus managed to knock the pirates out of the road; due to No-Eyed Pete's driving, they crashed into a canyon wall. Position: 10th Participant(s): The Royal Blacksmiths Vehicle: Modified Pick-Up Truck Cause of elimination: Upon arriving at the Birchwood Forest, they stumbled upon a broken branch, which damaged one of their tires. The truck promptly lost its balance, crashing into a pile of snow. Position: 9th Participant(s): Lloyd Garmadon Vehicle: The Ultra Dragon Cause of elimination: Forcibly pulled from the air by the Skull Truck in Birchwood Forest. Position: 8th Participant(s): Kruncha and Nuckal Vehicle: The Skull Truck Cause of elimination: In Birchwood Forest, the Skulkin Generals attempted to take out Lloyd by grabbing the Ultra Dragon with their truck's bone hand. Although they succeeded in bringing the dragon down, its weight caused them to rotate by a tree and crash their truck. Position: 7th Participant(s): Two Police Officers Vehicle: Police Cruisers Cause of elimination: Crushed their cruisers into an igloo back in the Glacier Barrens. Position: 6th Participant(s): Mailman Vehicle: Rocket-Powered Bicycle Cause of elimination: After narrowly evading the police cars' crash in the Glacier Barrens, the Mailman drove directly into a snowman, knocking him off his vehicle. Somehow, the bike itself continued through the Barrens without its driver, eventually being destroyed after colliding with the Darkley's School Bus. Position: 5th Participant(s): Darkley's Boarding School Boys Vehicle: Darkley's School Bus Cause of elimination: Being hit by the Serpentine Bus and colliding with the Mailman's bicycle, in turn, left the bus inoperable. Position: 4th Participant(s): Serpentine Generals (Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, and Acidicus) Vehicle: The Serpentine Bus Cause of elimination: Being hit by Darkley's School Bus, mailman's bicycle, and Ed and Edna's Jalopy. Position: 3rd Participant(s): Ed and Edna Vehicle: Their Jalopy Cause of elimination: After offering the Ninja their fuel to refuel the Ultra Sonic Raider and colliding with several other vehicles, Ed and Edna's car was left inoperable; additionally, they decided to give up the race so the Ninja could save Dareth's Dojo with the prize money. Jay attached part of their jalopy to the Ultra Sonic Raider to ensure that at least part of his parents' car would reach the finish line; this would prove crucial to the Ninja's eventual victory over Lord Garmadon. Position: 2nd Participant(s): Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine Army Vehicle: the Black Bounty Cause of elimination: None. After joining the race in Crashcourse Canyon and losing his Serpentine minions in the Badlands after an attempt to take out the Ninja, Lord Garmadon narrowly lost the race to the Ninja, due to the piece of Ed and Edna's jalopy Jay stuck on the front of the Ultra Sonic Raider. Position: 1st Participant(s): The Ninja (Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane) Vehicle: The Ultra Sonic Raider Cause of elimination: None. After several mishaps and obstacles, the Ninja managed to narrowly beat Lord Garmadon to the finish line with the Ultra Sonic Raider's flight mode (and a piece of Ed and Edna's jalopy stuck on the front). Gallery CrashcourseMap.png|One of the parts of the race. Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Pirates Category:Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Competitions